Gin Ishida
Background Gin Ishida (石田銀, Ishida Gin) is physically the strongest middle schooler introduced in the series and plays in the Shitenhōji tennis club. Despite being a very intimadating person he is very kind and respectful. There is a joke in the anime and extra "Hōkago no Ōjisama" that he looks like the budda so old folks think he is "the great budda" and ask for his help. In the "another story" for the anime he disguised himself as a monk to show respect for the temple entrance at Shitenhōji. Appearance Ishida is bald and is frequently shown either wearing his Shitenhouji tennis uniform or his Shitenhouji school uniform. He is also tall for a middle schooler. Personality History Nationals Ishida VS Kawamura.jpg|Ishida and Kawamura face off at the Nationals Semifinals. Ishida Gin using Hadoukyu.png|Ishida returning Kawamura's Hadoukyuu. As the Kansai Regional Tournament winners, Shitenhōji advanced directly to the second round. In the Second round, because it was their first official match-up, they were required to play all 5 matches. They easily defeat Okakura as 5-0, as shown in the databooks, advancing to the quaterfinals. During the match against Kawamura, Gin completely outmuscled his opponent right from the get-go. Nevertheless, Kawamura refused to give up, believing that although he had suffered more apparent injuries, Gin's arm was under greater pressure. On Gin's match point, Kawamura accidentally hit the ball with his racket frame, producing a serve with more power than Gin's Lvl.108 Hadōkyū. Gin prepared to neutralize what he thought to be a Hadōkyū serve, but realized too late that it was not a Hadōkyū. With his arm broken, Gin forfeited the match U-17 Camp Gin is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Shitenhōji teammates and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Ishida like several other middle schoolers accepts a challenge from a High Schooler for the ball he obtained. Ishida effortlessly defeats his opponent. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. Gin pairs with Shitenhōji teammate Konjiki Koharu. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. Fortunately, Konjiki is distracted by Momoshiro which results in him being hit in the face by a Hadoukyuu. This results in Gin winning his tie-break as a resullt of Konjiki's unintended forfeit. Gin then easily defeats his next High School opponents and reaches the 5th Court along with Tachibana, Shiraishi, Tezuka, Atobe, Chitose, Jirō, Kite, Akutsu and Krauser. Since all the middle schoolers that won their tie-breaks win their shuffle matches, it results in all members of the 6th Court and 5th Court being Middle Schoolers except for Oni The Gate Keeper who is known for staying in the 5th Court to strengthen the lower courts. Oni decides to request the 5th Court be put forward for a Team Shuffle where the winning team replaces the losing team regardless of the players that lost. Team Shuffle Gin is not selected during the Team Shuffle against the 3rd Court. The Team Shuffle leads to a long encounter and the 5th Court reach 2 losses and 2 wins placing all the pressure on Singles 1. Due to Irie Kanata allowing his encounter with Atobe in Singles 1 of the Team Shuffle be a draw for his own amusement, it allows the reserve game to take place as Irie lied about his shoulder hurting when in fact he could have easily won the match as his shoulder hurting was a lie proven by his friend Tanegashima Shūji. The match then moves on to the all-deciding reserve slot which Oni surprisingly takes part in and crushes the 3rd Court's Takei Toshio. Making the 5th Court replace the 3rd Court which results in Gin becoming a member of the 3rd Court. Gin is present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge Immediately after the match of the representatives of 9 and 10 vs the 2nd stringers, Gin is matched up against Duke Watanabe. Gin is annihilated by him during the match by the technique Duke Home Run and is sent flying out of the court and into the arms of fellow Middle Schoolers Kurobane Harukaze and Kawamura Takashi. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments U-17 Results Playing Style and Techniques Ishida Gin is the one who taught his younger brother, Fudomine's Ishida Tetsu, the Hadōkyū. Gin's Hadōkyū has 108 levels, with the power of Lvl. 1 equivalent to that of Kawamura Takashi's Dash Hadōkyū. In addition, Gin can neutralize the Hadōkyū to the extent where he can produce a plain normal shot to his opponent in return. Gin is the number one middle-school power player and his power is even acknowledged by Duke Watanabe, the number one power player of the U-17 All-Japan Representatives, who initially planned to utilize 60% of his power against Gin but later went all out when he recognized that Gin's power could still give him trouble. Hadoukyū (波動球) Gin's Hadōkyū has 108 levels. By the time of the Genius 10 Challenge, Gin's 108th level Hadōkyū was comparable to 60% of Duke Watanabe's full power. Unnamed Technique Gin can neutralize the Hadōkyū. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 1 *Technique: 2 *Mental: 5 *Stamina: 2 *Power: 5 Personal Information *Favorite food: Unai *Hobbies: Training *Father's occupation: Carpenter *Spends his allowance on: Savings, remittances *Motto: All is vanity, vanity is All *Best subject/s: National Language, Japanese History *Worst subject/s: Home economics *Most visited spot in the school: School falls behind *Committee: Operation committee *Favorite Movie: Kung-fu *Favorite Book: Buddhist sutra *Favorite Music: Enka *Favorite Color: Lead color *Preferred Type: Independent woman *Favorite date spot: Coffee Shop *On 'his' want list: New Racket *Daily routine: Pray Sitting *Dislikes: Crowded areas *Special skill: Reading the Heart Sutra Trivia *In Prince of Tennis OVA Episode 20, Gin's Hadoukyuu is expressed threw flames spewing out of his mouth after Kite snkeakily puts some extreme spice in his food during the Yakiniku competition between Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Higa and Shitenhouji. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Power Play Users Category:Kansai Players Category:Osaka Players Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:January Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Aquarius